Star Trek Voyager: The Ocampa Dilemma
by Frontline
Summary: Following First Contact with the Borg, U.S.S Voyager begins a three month mission to explore the Delta Quadrant using their Transwarp Hub. The first planet on their route is Ocampa, a world with a rigid caste system. However, when Kes, a young Ocampan woman, requests asylum, Captain Janeway faces a difficult decision... Part of my ongoing Star Trek AU.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

 _Starbase 67_

 _Utopia Planitia Shipyards_

 _Jupiter_

 _Project Pathfinder Briefing_

 _Stardate 41627.3_

Captain Janeway took her seat in the briefing room, glancing around at the assembled officers. Among them, she recognised Admirals Jellico, Paris, Nechayev and Hayes, as well as Commodore Decker and Commander Harkins. In fact, the only person she didn't recognise was the blonde-haired woman seated opposite her.

'Alright,' Jellico said. 'Thank you all for coming. Let's get started. Commander Shelby...'

'Thank you, Admiral,' the blonde-haired woman said, standing up and crossing towards the viewscreen, Janeway watching her with interest. With her brown hair pulled back into a tight bun, she had always tried to present a serious, no-nonsense demeanour. However, Commander Shelby took it to a different level. Her blonde hair was regulation length, her jaw set firmly and if that was how neatly pressed her jacket always was, Janeway would have killed to see her dress uniform. Stopping in front of the viewscreen, Shelby pressed a button on the console next to her, an image of an angular vessel with two blocky 'arms' extending from it's primary hull.

'Approximately six months ago,' Shelby said, standing at ease, with her arms behind her back, 'the U.S.S York, under the command of Captain Henzi, encountered this vessel on the edge of Sector 141. Following no response to their hails, Captain Henzi ordered an Away Team to beam over, as per General Order 47. The Away Team consisted of Lieutenant Sam Bowers, Ensign Chy Carver and Petty Officer Runame Nilv.'

Shelby tapped another command into the panel and the image of the vessel was replaced by a darkened corridor.

'This is the visual log of the mission from Lieutenant Bowers POV, reconstructed from his tricorder readings...'

Shelby pressed another button and the footage began playing.

'Bowers to York,' a voice said, sounding faintly distorted. 'We're onboard. Main power seems to be offline and we've seen no sign of any crew...no, hold on...'

Bowers raised his wrist beacon, illuminating a humanoid figure slumped against the wall. His skin was a pale grey, his body encased in a dark metal exoskeleton and his left eye had been replaced by a glowing green ocular implant.

'We've encountered what appears to be a humanoid male,' Bowers reported. 'He's encased in some sort of... exo-skeletal armour and his right forearm has been replaced with some kind of prosthetic. We're checking on his condition, now. Standby. Carver...'

'Yes, sir,' the dark-haired human to his left said, kneeling down next to the humanoid and pulling out his tricorder. 'The tricorder's having trouble identifying his physiology, but I'm detecting some faint life signs...ahk!'

'Carver!' Bowers exclaimed, the humanoid's arm having shot up, two tubules plunging into Carver's neck. Equally as fast, Bowers drew his phaser and fired, the blast burning through the humanoid's chest plate, the tubes coming free.

'Carver,' Bowers yelled, scrambling past the dead humanoid to kneel at his side. 'Can you hear me...?'

Carver gave a gurgling choke, clutching at his neck. his skin rapidly becoming the same pale grey as the humanoid.

'Bowers to York. Medical emergency. Code 6. Emergency beamout...'

Shelby tapped the keypad, freezing the recording.

'Ensign Carter was rushed to Sickbay and immediately placed in isolation, as per Code 6, with Bowers and Nilv undergoing screening. They were given the all-clear, but Carver had been infected with a previously unknown form of nanites. By the time he reached Sickbay, they had already invaded his bloodstream and were replicating through his body. Over the next few hours, his body began developing techno-organic "growths" similar to those on the humanoid that Lieutenant Bowers killed. However, there were more than just physical changes occurring. His sense of self seemed to be being erased or subverted. He began referring to himself in the plural, identifying himself as 'Borg', as well as repeatedly referring to 'assimilation'. Carver was placed in confinement, with the deck being evacuated as a precaution. The full report of what happened next is on your PADDs, but this is the condensed version. Over the next 48 hours, a dialogue was established with Carver and the picture began to come together. Carter revealed that the Borg originated from the Delta Quadrant, although they have now established a foothold here, in Sector 142. The vessel that York encountered was damaged by a plasma storm and most of the crew were killed. The last survivor was barely alive when they found him and just enough of it's cognitive functions remained. When it detected Carver's presence, it transferred the nanites to him. The process is called assimilation and the nanites form part of a vast computer network that seems to operate across subspace. By injecting them into his system, Carver became part of this collective consciousness. Through Carter, the crew of the York were able to establish a dialogue with the Borg, learning that their intention was to assimilate the crew of the York. According to information provided by Carter, there are two 'castes' within the Borg collective. The majority are 'drones', very similar to Earth bees, which are cloned from stored genetic data. Some, however, are lifeforms or individuals assimilated into the collective, such as Carver. However, the genetic data that they use to produce their drones is starting to degrade, forcing them to assimilate new species. For them, this was about their survival. According to Carter, other Borg vessels were already on their way to assimilate the York. However, Captain Henzi was able to offer the Borg an alternative. In exchange for a non-aggression pact, the Federation would provide the Borg with new genetic material from our own medical databases. This was relayed through Carver to the Collective, who managed to convince them to accept the terms.'

'Thank you, Commander Shelby,' Admiral Jellico said, glancing around the room as Shelby returned to her seat. 'I know that most of us had already been briefed on these developments, but I felt that it would be helpful to ensure that everyone was on the same page before we move onto the main focus of this briefing. As you know, the Collective has agreed to permit access to their Transwarp Hub in Sector 142, which will allow us to begin exploring the Delta Quadrant. Admiral Nechayav...?'

'Thank you, Admiral,' Nechayav said, rising from her seat and crossing to the viewscreen, punching up a grid that showed three sectors, with an orange line passing through them. 'This is our final course for our initial survey of the Delta Quadrant. The mission will last three months and will explore the three sectors around the Transwarp Hub, as well as launching several probes that will gather data for future exploration. We have also identified around a dozen potential M-class planets and 14 G-type star systems that will be surveyed en route...'

'Thank you,' Jellico repeated. 'Captain Janeway, your report, please...'

'Yes, Admiral,' Janeway said, standing up and adjusting her tunic. ' _Voyager_ will be ready for departure in 48 hours. We're just awaiting our last shipment of medical supplies and stores, as well as our remaining crew appointments...'

'I still have reservations about this,' Admiral Hayes said. 'We've already seen how the Borg react. How can we be sure that we won't see a repeat of the York incident...?'

'With respect, Admiral,' Janeway said. 'We can't let the fear of the unknown stop us from exploring...'

'Thank you, Captain,' Jellico said, interjecting quickly. 'Admiral Hayes does raise an important point, however. When you go through the Transwarp Hub, you will be as far away from Starfleet as any Captain has been. If anything goes wrong, you will be on your own...'

'I understand, Admiral,' Janeway said and Jellico nodded.

'Very well. Unless there is any further business, this briefing will be adjourned...'

###################

'Coffee, black,' Janeway said, as the door to her ready room closed behind her, the faint hum of the replicator greeting her as she made her way to the curved couch underneath the curved viewport. Instead of the starfield, she was looking out onto the spacedock of Starbase 67. Grabbing her coffee from the replicator, she sank onto the couch with a sigh, inhaling the spicy aroma. Reaching for her terminal, she was about to take a sip when her door chime sounded.

'Come,' Janeway said, putting down her cup as the door hissed open to admit Commander Chakotay. Tall and broad-shouldered, his black hair was cut short, revealing the thin, blue-lined tattoo on his temple.

'Sorry to disturb you, Captain,' he said, taking two PADDs from under his arm as he strode towards her. 'I've got the manifest from the last supply run and Engineering has just completed the final Warp Core diagnostic...'

'Thank you, Commander,' Janeway said, gesturing for him to add the PADDs to the stack on her desk. 'I keep forgetting how much paperwork is involved with a deep space mission...'

'Starfleet likes to have everything done by the book,' Chakotay agreed. 'We're just waiting on the final crew transfers and then we'll have a full complement...'

'Any changes...?' Janeway asked, without looking up from the PADD she was reading.

'Two updates, Captain. Ensign Kim has been selected as Operations Officer for Alpha Shift...'

'Computer, display personnel file for Ensign Kim,' Janeway said, reading the file as it popped up on her screen. 'Graduated in the top 5% of his class. Expert in subspace communications...very impressive...who's the second...?'

'...B'Ellana Torres...'

Something in Chakotay's voice made Janeway look up.

'Is this another of your recommendations, Commander...?'

'Yes, Captain...'

Suppressing a sigh, Janeway called up her file, her lips tightening at what she read.

'...three reprimands for insubordination, one demerit, as well as a count of striking a superior officer. Commander...'

'She's also received three commendations for creative problem solving and composure under fire. She has...an unconventional approach and I think she'd make a fine engineer, provided I can rub off some off her rough edges...'

'...very well, Commander,' Janeway said, authorising the transfers with her thumbprint. 'See that I don't regret it...'

'Thank you, Captain...'

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

Harry Kim unconsciously straightened his tunic as the door to the transporter room hissed open. A dark-haired, youthful man, he was carrying a small hold-all over one shoulder. Handing his PADD with his travel authorisation to the Transporter Chief, he stepped onto the Transporter Pad.

'Energising,' the Transporter Chief said and Harry felt a flutter in his stomach as he heard the familiar whine of the transporter effect. However, it wasn't the transporting that made him feel nervous. Over his four years at the Academy, he'd lost count of the number of times he'd been through it. Even though he'd already served on two starships and a Starbase as a cadet, this would be his first posting as an officer.

As the transporter effect faded, he found himself standing in a smaller transporter room, where an officer from the Command division was waiting at the bottom of the pad. Broad-shouldered with dark hair and the first signs of grey creeping into his temples, he had strong cheekbones and a tight-lipped expression.

'Ensign Kim, reporting onboard,' Harry said and the officer nodded.

'Welcome aboard USS Voyager, Mr Kim,' he said. 'Lieutenant Commander Cavit...'

'Thank you, sir,' Harry said, descending the steps from the pad.

'We'll be departing in under an hour,' Cavit said, handing him a PADD. 'This is your cabin assignment. Drop of your bag and report to the bridge...'

'Aye, sir...'

###################

Janeway looked up from her PADD as the turbolift door hissed open to see a youthful, dark-haired man stepping onto the bridge. He hesitated for a second, glancing around before striding towards her.

'Ensign Kim, reporting as ordered,' he said, stopping at attention in front of her.

'Welcome aboard, Mr Kim,' Janeway said, standing up. 'Take your station...'

'Aye, Captain,' Kim said, turning on his heel, marching to the operations console.

'All decks report ready for departure, Captain' Chakotay said and Janeway nodded.

'Mr Kim,' she said, turning to the viewscreen. 'Contact Starbase Operations and request clearance for departure...'

'Aye, Captain,' Kim said, tapping a sequence into his console. 'Operations has cleared us for departure...'

'Thank you, Mr Kim,' Janeway said, settling into her seat and turning to the blonde-haired man at the conn. 'Take us out, Mr Paris. One quarter impulse...'

'Aye, Captain,' Paris said, his fingers flying over the controls and Janeway felt the surge of power as the engines hummed into life.

'We've cleared spacedock, Captain,' Paris reported. 'Course for Sector 142 is laid in...'

'Engage...'

###################

'Entering Sector 142, Captain,' Paris said.

'Acknowledged,' Janeway said. 'Mr Kim, open subspace frequency Delta-1.'

'Frequency open, Captain,' Kim said and Janeway stood up.

'This is Captain Janeway of the Federation starship _Voyager._ Please acknowledge...'

There was silence for a moment and then a monotone voice came over the comm.

' _Captain Kathryn Janeway of U.S.S Voyager, N.C.C 74656. Relocate to grid reference 37.42.71...'_

'Talkative bunch,' Paris muttered as the comm went dead.

'I've got the co-ordinates,' Harry said. 'A J-class system three light from our current position...'

'Lay in a course, Mr Paris...'

'Aye, Captain...'

###################

'We've reached the co-ordinates, Captain...'

'Thank you, Mr Paris,' Janeway said. 'Report, Mr Tuvok...'

'I am detecting three Borg Nexus with approximately 3000 life signs on each, as well as 23 vessels. Captain, one of the vessels has changed course towards us...'

'On screen,' Janeway say, turning back to the viewscreen as Tuvok brought up the image of a spherical vessel constructed from overlapping metal plates.

'We're being hailed,' Harry said.

' _U.S.S Voyager. NCC-74656. You will accompany us to grid 6.32...'_

'Steady as she goes, Mr Paris...' Janeway said.

'...aye, Captain...'

###################

'Transwarp Hub at 2000 AUs, Captain,' Paris reported.

'Our escort is falling back,' Harry added and Janeway stood up.

'Open shipwide communication, Mr Kim,' she said.

'Shipwide open, Captain.

'Attention all hands. We're about to enter the Transwarp Hub. Secure all stations. Mr Paris, take us in...'

###################

'We've cleared the Transwarp Gate, Captain...'

'Thank you, Mr Kim,' Janeway said, standing up. 'Mr Paris, can you confirm our position?'

'Aye, Captain. Astrometrics confirms that we're in Sector D-1 in the Delta Quadrant...'

'Long-range scans match the data from the Pathfinder probes,' Harry added and Janeway nodded.

'Thank you. Mr Paris, set cou...'

'Captain, I'm detecting a transporter signature,' Tuvok interrupted, just as a Borg appeared on the bridge. Before Janeway could even begin to wonder how they had penetrated their shields, Tuvok had drawn his phaser, levelling it at the intruder.

'Stand down, Mr Tuvok,' Janeway said, turning to the Borg. Tall and hairless, she wore a plain grey jumpsuit and had a metallic implant around her eye.

'Identify yourself,' she said and the Borg turned towards her.

'My designation is Seven of Nine. I will be your link to the Collective during your mission...'

'This isn't a condition that was discussed...'

'The Collective remains unsure of the benefits of this alliance,' Seven of Nine said. 'My instructions are to monitor your actions and report back to the Collective...'

'Very well,' Janeway said. 'Mr Paris, lay in Course Alpha and engage...'

'Aye, Captain,' Paris said and Janeway turned back to Seven of Nine.

'I'd like to speak to you in my Ready Room...'

###################

'While you're onboard my ship, I expect you to abide by our rules,' Janeway said, as soon as the door to her Ready Room hissed closed.

'I will comply with your directives,' Seven of Nine replied.

'...alright,' Janeway said, relenting a little. 'We can provide quarters for you...'

'That will not be necessary,' Seven of Nine said. 'My implants automatically regenerate my cells and provide the sustenance that I require...'

'Very well...'

' _Chakotay to Janeway...'_

'Go ahead, Commander...'

' _We're approaching System Alpha-1...'_

'I'm on my way...'

###################

'Report,' Janeway said, as she emerged from her Ready Room, followed by Seven of Nine.

'Initial scans match the details obtained by the Pathfinder probes,' Chakotay said. 'We've detected what appears to be an M-Class planet, but the atmosphere has no nucleogenic particles...'

'Am I the only one who doesn't what that means...?' Paris asked.

'It means it doesn't rain,' Kim said, with a grin.

'Long-range scans have detected no energy sources or lifesigns,' Tuvok added and Janeway turned to Seven of Nine.

'Do you know anything about this planet?'

'This world is of no interest to the Collective...' she replied and Janeway frowned, just as Tuvok's console beeped.

'Captain, I am detecting two vessels approaching from the planet's surface. They are on an intercept course...'

'All stop, Mr Paris,' Janeway ordered. 'On screen...'

'Aye, Captain,' Tuvok said, an image of two boxy vessels appearing on the viewscreen. 'They appear to be short-range vessels, but they are armed with powerful disruptors...'

'We're being hailed,' Kim reported. 'Audio only...'

'On speaker,' Janeway said, moving back to her seat.

' _Attention, unidentified vessel. I am Toscat of the Ocampan Administrative Authority. You will submit your vessel for inspection...'_

'Of course,' Janeway said. 'Mr Tuvok, lower our shields.'

'Aye, Captain...'

There was the whine of a transporter effect and three figures in black uniforms appeared on the bridge. Each bore a disruptor pistol on their belt, their short hair revealing the ridged points on their ears.

'Thank you for your co-operation,' one said, Janeway recognising his voice as belonging to Toscat. 'My subordinates will need to inspect your weapon systems and engine rooms, while I speak to you, privately...'

'Of course,' Janeway said. 'Commander Chakotay and Lieutenant Tuvok will show your officers whatever you need. We can speak in my Ready Room...'

###################

'Can I offer you a drink?' Janeway asked, as the door to her Ready Room hissed closed, but Toscat shook his head.

'No. Thank you...'

'Coffee, black,' Janeway said, crossing to the replicator, taking a sip from the cup as she sat down.

'So, how can I help you...?'

'You have entered our system uninvited and unannounced. I would like to know what your intentions are...'

'We are peaceful explorers from the United Federation of Planets. We would hope to be able to visit your world and learn about your culture...'

'That decision will need to be made by the Ocampan Council,' Toscat said. 'Depending on the result of our inspection...'

###################

'This is our Engineering Department,' Chakotay said, as he lead the tall, fair-haired Ocampa inside. 'I would be happy to answer any questions that you have, Mr...?'

'Orra,' He said, without looking up from his scanner. 'What are the specifications of your engines?'

'Who the hell are you and why do you want to know?' A voice snapped and Chakotay turned to see Torres storming towards them, her short, dark hair brushed back to reveal the ridges of her half Klingon heritage.

'At ease, Lieutenant,' Chakotay said, turning back to Orra. 'They are dilithium based, using a matter-antimatter intermix...'

'I will need to take a sample,' Orda said, producing a small, blocky device from his belt and advancing towards the warp core.

'The hell you will,' Torres snapped, shoving past Chakotay and Orra drew his disruptor.

'Stand aside, Lieutenant Torres,' Chakotay barked.

Torres stood her ground for a moment with her fists balled, before stepping back and allowing Orda to take the sample and securing it in his carry case.

'Thank you for your co-operation,' Orda said, with a sideways glance at Torres, who scowled back at him.

###################

'What is the nature of these weapons?' Viraran asked, as he consulted his scanner.

'They are anti-matter torpedos,' Tuvok replied and he frowned.

'Why does a vessel of peaceful exploration require such powerful weapons...?'

'We have encountered situations where we have been required to defend ourselves. As a Starfleet Command Officer, Captain Janeway has a responsibility to protect those who are depending on her, when all peaceful options are exhausted...'

###################

'Understood,' Toscat said, switching off his communicator and clipping it back to his belt. 'My teams have finished their inspection...'

'What will happen now?' Janeway asked and Toscat stood up.

'I will need to present my findings to the superiors. In the meantime, you will remain at these co-ordinates until the Council decides whether or not you pose a threat...'

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

Janeway took a deep breath as she straightened her tunic, stepping into the Astrometrics lab to find Seven of Nine standing by the primary cartography console.

'You wanted to see me,' Janeway said and Seven turned towards her.

'Yes, Captain,' she said. 'I have been running a series of long-range scans and have detected an asteroid field that is not on your star charts...'

'And, how were our long-sensors able to detect this now, when they couldn't before...?'

'I have improved their efficiency by 18%...'

'How?' Janeway asked, slightly sharper than she meant to, although Seven didn't seem to notice.

'I have added several Borg nano-processors to your secondary relays...'

'And, who gave you authorisation to do that?' Janeway demanded, a brief look of incomprehension crossing Seven's face.

'When I discovered the inefficiency, I took steps to rectify the situation. According to my calculations, it would have necessitated a detour of at least seven solar rotations...'

'Alright,' Janeway said, holding up her hand. 'Transfer the updated course to Navigation. And, in the future, I expect you to clear any further modifications enhancements with myself or Commander Chakotay...'

'I will comply,' Seven said, just as Janeway's combadge beeped.

' _Bridge to Janeway...'_

'Go ahead, Commander...'

' _Captain, we're being hailed by the Ocampa...'_

'I'm on my way...'

####################

'Onscreen,' Janeway said, as she stepped out of the turbolift.

'Aye, Captain,' Kim said and Toscat appeared on the viewscreen.

'Captain Janeway. The Ocampan Council have agreed that an audience with you alone would not pose any undue risk to Ocampan society...'

'Thank you,' Janeway said. 'However, Starfleet regulations require that I am accompanied by a security officer...'

'...very well. Yourself and one officer may transport down. We are transmitting co-ordinates to you, now...'

####################

As the transporter effect faded, Janeway found herself standing in a hemi-spherical chamber, with a curved Dias above her. Seated on the Dias were seven Ocampa in black tunics, including Toscat.

'Captain Janeway,' He said, without preamble. 'I have informed the Council of your desire to visit Ocampa and there are those among us who are concerned for the stability of our society...'

'Of course,' Janeway said. 'As Starfleet Officers, our Prime Directive forbids us from interfering in the natural development of any culture...'

'So you say,' Toscat said. 'However, your very presence here risks disrupting the order that we have created...'

'I understand,' Janeway said. 'And I agree that there should be limits set. I would like to propose that myself and two of my officers are granted supervised access to three facilities or areas that you feel are appropriate, as a first step...'

'Thank you, Captain,' Toscat said. 'We will consider what you have said and will contact you when we have made a decision. Until then, we request that you return to your vessel...'

'Of course,' Janeway said, tapping her commbadge.

'Janeway to Voyager. Two to beam up...'

####################

'I wish I understood what their reticence is about,' Janeway said, as she sank onto the couch in her ready room. 'I guess we'll just have to wait for their decision...'

'Yes, Captain,' Chakotay said, holding out a PADD towards her. 'Captain, there was an... incident while you were down on the planet...'

'An incident?' Janeway repeated, opening up the report, her eyes narrowing as she read it. 'Commander...'

'I'm going to speak to her now, Captain. It won't happen again...'

####################

'If you have an explanation,' Chakotay said, as the door to his quarters hissed closed. 'I'd like to hear it...'

'He wasn't watching where he was going,' Torres said, folding her arms across her chest.

'Who wasn't...?'

'Lieutenant Caserni,' Torres said. 'He wasn't watching where he was going and he didn't apologise, so...'

'So, you hit him,' Chakotay said. 'Dammit, B'Ellana. I need you here, but I can't have you jeopardising everything we've worked so hard for. You need to keep your temper in check...'

'...alright,' Torres said. 'I'll try...'

'Try harder,' Chakotay said. 'Or I'll throw you in the brig myself...'

####################

'Computer, activate Emergency Medical Hologram,' Dr Fitzgerald said, the air shimmering as a tall, balding man in the uniform of the medical division appeared.

'Please state the nature of the medical emergency...'

'There is no emergency,' Fitzgerald said. 'Commence primary diagnostic and report...'

'Medical databases are integrated. Triage protocols and diagnostic subroutines are operational...'

'Good,' Fitzgerald said, just as the door to Sickbay opened, admitting Lieutenant Carey, supporting a bald man with one arm over his shoulder. Even from this distance, Fitzgerald recognised a small plasma burn on his arm.

'I need some help,' he said. 'There was an accident in the shuttlebay. Crewman Las is hurt...'

'Get him on the biobed,' Fitzgerald said, turning to the EMH. 'Doctor, assess the patient...'

'Hey, wait,' Las said. 'You're going to let a hologram treat me...?'

'If you were dying,' Fitzgerald asked, 'would you still be complaining? Now lie back and let the Doctor do his job...'

####################

'Captain,' Kim said. 'We're being hailed from the planet...'

'Onscreen,' Janeway said, standing up and straightening her tunic as Toscat appeared on the viewer.

'Captain Janeway,' he said. 'The Ocampan Council has agreed to your request. Yourself and two officers may beam down, provided they are accompanied by an Ocampan official...'

'Thank you,' Janeway said, tapping her combadge as Toscat closed down the link. 'Mr Kim, you're with me...'

'Aye, Captain,' Kim said, with a grin as he followed her to the turbolift.

'Dr Fitzgerald,' Janeway said, tapping her combadge. 'Report to Transporter Room 1...'

####################

'Captain Janeway,' Toscat said, gesturing to the two Ocampa on either side of him. 'These are Oco and Lithen. They will accompany your officers to visit our medical centre and long-range observatory. Meanwhile, I will show you our administrative centre...'

####################

'This is our long-range observatory,' Oco said, as he lead Harry into the small room that was dominated by a large monitor screen in the centre, being operated by two Ocampa. 'From here, we can monitor everything that occurs within the confines of our system...'

'Very impressive,' Harry said. 'I'm guessing that you use multiphasic sensors, enhanced by satellites or long-distance probes...'

'Yes,' Oco said. 'We have already begun conducting long-range surveys of the outer planets...'

'Why long-range?' Harry asked, with a frown. 'You have spacecraft. Why not go there yourselves?'

'We have built an ordered society here,' Oco said. 'We will not take any action that may jeopardise that...'

####################

'We have fourteen medical centres like this one in the city,' Lithen said. 'Through genetic manipulation, we control disease and illness, maintaining the health of the population.'

'How?' Dr Fitzgerald asked.

'Genetic anomalies are identified at birth,' Lithen said. 'Those carrying them are forbidden from reproducing, which maintains the purity of our DNA...'

'That seems...a little cold...'

'As a Doctor', Lithen said, 'do you not need to choose who will live and who will die...?'

'...sometimes...'

'Then you understand that, sometimes, hard choices need to be made for the greater good...'

####################

Janeway followed Toscat into the Administrative centre, which consisted of two concentric rings of consoles surrounding a central Dias where two black tunic Ocampa stood. Each of the consoles was operated by an Ocampa dressed in white, neither of whom met her eyes when she looked her way.

'This is our primary operations centre,' Toscat said. 'From here, we can monitor and control all aspects of life within the city, from power generation to environmental control and internal security. Nothing happens here without us being aware of it...'

'So I see...' Janeway said, forcing a smile.

####################

'This is one of our commiseries,' Toscat said. 'We grow the majority of our food in our hydroponics gardens...'

'I'd be interested in seeing them,' Janeway said.

'That might be possible,' Toscat said. 'If you will excuse me, I have a few matters to attend to. Please remain here. I will return shortly...'

####################

'You're late, Mr Paris,' Chakotay said, looking up from the Captain's chair as he stepped from the turbolift.

'Only ten minutes,' Paris said, as he strolled past him towards the conn.

'Nevertheless,' Chakotay said. 'You make it up at the end of your shift. Do I make myself clear...?'

'Yes, sir,' Paris said, taking his seat without looking round.

####################

Janeway had just finished eating when a young Ocampan girl came to take her tray. She had short blonde hair and was dressed in the same white tunic that she had seen in the Administration Centre.

'You are not from Ocampa,' she said and Janeway nodded.

'No. I'm not...'

'Where...?' she began, stopping as she glanced over Janeway's shoulder. Quickly, she grabbed her tray and hurried away, Janeway glancing round to see Toscat walking towards her.

'I apologise, Captain,' He said. 'If you have finished, I would be happy to show you the hydroponic gardens...'

####################

'This is one of six hydroponic gardens in the city,' Toscat said. 'We use nitrogenated soil and environmental irrigation to achieve crop yields higher than we could through traditional methods...'

'Very impressive,' Janeway said, just as another Ocampa arrived, stopping in front of Toscat.

'Please excuse me, Captain,' He said, following him towards the door and Janeway could hear them talking in low voices.

'Can you take me with you?' a soft voice and Janeway turned to see the female Ocampa from the commiserie standing next to her.

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters and concepts are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, or profit made, from this work of fiction.**

'Let me get this straight,' Paris said. 'She just came up to you and asked you to take her with you? I guess things aren't as ordered down there as Toscat would like us to think...'

'Thank you, Mr Paris,' Janeway said, narrowing her eyes at him, before glancing around the briefing room. 'Either way, I'm considering this as a genuine request for asylum, so I'd like to hear your opinions...'

'Captain, the Prime Directive is very clear,' Tuvok said and Chakotay nodded.

'We can't know how this will affect their culture if we intervene...'

'Who cares?' Torres said. 'It's an oppressive regime. She has a right to her freedom and maybe it will show other Ocampa that they can have it, too...'

'Besides, we've already affected their culture just by being here,' Dr Fitzgerald said. 'After that, isn't it just a matter of degrees...?'

'Doesn't the Prime Directive forbid us from getting involved?' Harry said and Tom shook his head.

'The Prime Directive says that we can't interfere with a planet's natural development,' he said. 'But, she's clearly been thinking about leaving before we arrived...'

'Alright' Janeway said, holding up her hands. 'Thank you. Before I make any decisions, I need to inform Toscat of her request...'

####################

'We're being hailed by Ocampa,' Harry said.

'Onscreen,' Janeway said, Toscat's image appearing on the viewer.

'Captain Janeway...'

'Toscat,' Janeway said. 'I've received an asylum request from one of your people...'

'I am already aware of her actions,' Toscat said and Janeway frowned.

'I will need to speak to her...'

'That will not be possible,' Toscat said. 'She has been isolated so that her rebellious nature will not cause any further harm...'

'I understand,' Janeway said, keeping her voice level with an effort. 'However, once I have received an asylum request, I need to make certain that she is not being mistreated...'

'Captain...'

'It is a simple request,' Janeway said. 'And not one that is worth causing a diplomatic incident over...'

'Very well,' Toscat said. 'We will provide transporter co-ordinates...'

####################

As the transporter effect faded, Janeway found herself in a crisp white octagonal room, Toscat standing in front of her with his hands clasped behind his back.

'Follow me,' He said, turning on his heel and striding out of the room, Janeway and Tuvok following him along sterile-looking corridors until they reached a door that looked identical to all the others they had passed.

'You may speak to her for five minutes,' Toscat said, pressing the control next to the door and it hissed open to reveal the girl, who was sitting on the hard bench against the back wall.

'Wait here, please, Tuvok,' Janeway said, the girl rising from the bench as she stepped inside, the door hissing shut behind her.

'Are you alright?' Janeway said, taking a seat on the bench that she had vacated, gesturing for her to sit down . 'Have they hurt you...?'

'No,' she said and Janeway nodded.

'What's your name...?'

'...Kes...'

'Kes. How did Toscat know about...what you asked me...?'

'He...knows what we are thinking...'

'How...?'

'He has...telepathic powers. All the Elders do...'

'...alright. What will happen to you, now...?'

'The Elders will use their powers to remove any thoughts of wanting to leave from my mind,' Kes said, looking down and Janeway took her hand.

'Do you still want to leave...?'

'Yes...'

####################

'Welcome back, Captain,' Chakotay said, as Janeway and Tuvok stepped of the transporter pad.

'Thank you, Commander,' Janeway said. 'Assemble everyone in the briefing room. We have work to do...'

####################

'Toscat is going to telepathically lobotomise Kes,' Janeway said, resting her knuckles on the table. 'I won't let that happen...'

'Captain, the Prime Directive...'Tuvok began.

'I'm aware of the consequences of this decision,' Janeway said. 'But, I can't stand by while an innocent woman has her freedom stripped away. Mr Tuvok, Ensign Kim, find a way to gain access to that medical centre. Dismissed...'

####################

'Come,' Janeway said and the door to her ready room hissed open to admit Tuvok and Kim.

'Captain,' Tuvok said. 'We have discovered a way to access the medical centre...'

'They've erected an energy shield around the city,' Kim said. 'However, there is a brief window when it cycles modulation that should provide an opportunity to beam one person down...'

'Thank you,' Janeway said. 'Make your preparations, Ensign...'

'Aye, Captain,' Kim said, turning and marching out, the door hissing shut as Janeway glanced over at Tuvok.

'I know that you have your reservations, Tuvok,' Janeway said, moving to stand by the viewport, staring out at the stars. 'This is my decision and I won't ask anyone else to put themselves at risk...'

'I understand, Captain...'

####################

As the transporter effect faded, Janeway once again found herself standing in the cool, sterile corridors of the Ocampan medical centre. According to her tricorder, she was only a few metres from Kes' cell.

 _Good work, Mr Kim..._

Checking her phaser, she set off down the corridor, until she reached the door to Kes' cell. Not to her surprise, the door was sealed. With a sigh, she drew her phaser and shot the lock, the door hissing open.

'Kes?' Janeway said, as she stepped inside, the young woman standing up when she saw her.

'Captain Janeway...?

'Come on,' Janeway said. 'We're getting out of here...'

' _Voyager to Janeway...'_

'Go ahead, Commander...'

' _Captain, the transporter beam was detected. Security forces are on their way to the medical centre. We also have two Ocampan warships on an intercept course...'_

####################

'Commander,' Tuvok said, from the tactical station. 'I'm detecting two Ocampan vessels approach from the surface. At present speed, they will reach our position in approximately 3 minutes...'

'Do you think they detected the transporter beam?' Chakotay asked.

'I would say that was a logical assumption,' Tuvok said. 'An Ocampan security detail has been dispatched to the medical centre...'

'Voyager to Janeway...'

' _Go ahead, Commander...'_

'Captain, the transporter beam was detected. Security forces are on their way to the medical centre. We also have two Ocampan warships on an intercept course...'

' _Understood, Commander. I've located Kes and we're ready for beam out...'_

'Acknowledged, Captain. Stand by...'

'Commander,' Harry said. 'They changed the modulation on their energy shield. I'm attempting to compensate...'

'Ocampan vessels are entering weapons range, Commander,' Tuvok said, looking up from his console.

'Any communications...?' Chakotay asked, just as the bridge was rocked by a disruptor blast.

'Never mind,' Chakotay muttered. 'Damage report...'

'Shields are down to 92%...'

'Evasive manoeuvres,' Chakotay ordered, turning to Kim.

'Status report, Mr Kim...'

'I'm still trying to isolate the modulation of the energy screen. I need a few minutes...'

####################

Janeway snapped off a shot from her phaser, the stun blast catching an Ocampan in the chest and slamming him back against the wall, ducking back into the cell as a disruptor blast struck the door. She risked a glance at the back of the room where Kes was crouching in the corner, wisely keeping her head down.

' _Voyager to Janeway,'_ Chakotay said, just as her commbadge beeped. ' _Stand by for beam out...'_

'Come on,' Janeway said, moving to kneel next to Kes, wrapping her arm around her shoulders, tapping her commbadge.

'Janeway to Voyager. Two to beam up...'

####################

Janeway and Kes appeared on the transporter pad, just as _Voyager_ was rocked by a disruptor blast.

'Janeway to Chakotay,' Janeway said, tapping her commbadge. 'Report, Commander...'

' _We're under attack by two Ocampan warships...'_

'I'm on my way,' Janeway said, turning to Kes. 'Come on. We're not out of this, yet...'

####################

'Report,' Janeway said, as she and Kes stepped out of the turbolift onto the bridge, Chakotay looking up from his chair.

'We're two minutes from the edge of the system, Captain...'

'Our shields are down to 42%...' Tuvok added.

'Steady as she goes, Mr Paris,' Janeway said, as she moved to the command chair, gesturing for Kes to take the seat next to her as another disruptor blast rocked the deck.

'Shields at 38%...' Tuvok reported and Janeway turned to Kes.

'Will Toscat follow us, once we leave...?'

'No Ocampan vessel has ever gone beyond our system,' Kes said and Janeway nodded.

'Maintain your course, Mr Paris...'

'Aye, Captain...we've cleared the system. Ocampan vessels are pulling back...'

'Acknowledged, Mr Paris. Lay in Course Alpha and engage...'

'Aye, Captain...'

To be continued in New Horizons...

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Any reviews, comments or constructive criticisms are very welcome**


End file.
